<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>忏悔 by Calcium_oxide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603389">忏悔</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcium_oxide/pseuds/Calcium_oxide'>Calcium_oxide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcium_oxide/pseuds/Calcium_oxide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>几年前的警探组文存一下档，大概是个邪教害人的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>忏悔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>警告：<br/>1、汉康注意<br/>2、贯穿全文的ooc<br/>3、不明意味性描写<br/>4、部分宗教元素涉及<br/>5、错别字<br/>6、语言混乱</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汉克扣下了扳机，面前的人便应声倒下。子弹击中的是腹部，令人惊讶的是鲜红的血液从那里前仆后继地流出。是的，那个该死的将仿生人推崇为神明的仿生人神教(康纳纠正过汉克它不叫那个名字，不过明显汉克根本没有想记住)的首领是个人类。他小心翼翼地举着手枪走了过去，想看他快死了没。中枪者闻上去糟透了，血液粘稠的腥甜还有盖不住的硝烟味在他身上挥之不去，可那奄奄一息的人类却对着汉克微笑着，他望着汉克，他说愿神原谅他。而在汉克想要在他脑袋上补一枪时，康纳带着警局的其他人来了。于是他只能看着这个人类用他那双棕红色的眼睛一直看着汉克死去，瞳孔到最后也没有涣散，这令他感到发寒。<br/>
但在这天晚上这种感觉似乎就消失了，也许是因为今晚有底特律队的球赛。在康纳少有的宽容下，他拿了平时好几倍多的啤酒，在球员得分时欢呼着，痛饮着。渐渐的他的意识逐渐模糊，酒精的作用使他的大脑成为了煮着肉汤的大锅，激动人心的球赛声成为了让人昏昏欲睡的白噪音，是的，他睡着了，在他看着这周最期待的比赛时着了，连底特律队赢没赢都不知道。<br/>
可他半夜又痛苦地爬起来，去浴室，吐的稀里哗啦。所以在他明天看复播时，康纳给他准备了一些护肝药，注视着他服下去。他现在知道底特律队输了，敌队投出决胜球的是威尔逊，大红的仿生人球员，家政型。<br/>
他想骂fucking android， 毕竟这无论对于一个败队球迷还是对他来说都很正常， 可他现在只是张了张嘴巴，把白色的药片咽下去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>事情变得复杂起来。那天后，汉克的脑海里开始时不时浮起那双棕红色的眼睛，干涸的血一样的颜色，透着不详的气息。他去查了资料，发现那个首领的双眼早在三年前的车祸中失去了，现在的是义眼，跟仿生人眼球同种材料。“无比真实，给你更加清晰的体验”，温柔的女声念着义眼手术的广告词，在听起来颇具信服力的声音里汉克翻看着那个首领的教义。那个人之前在街道上传播它们，他说他借神的眼睛观察世间，他说神正走在成为人类的错误道路上，他说神终会醒悟，他说愿神能原谅你。那时他用那双仿生人和眼睛怜悯又慈悲地看着汉克，这让汉克想起他小时候的社区牧师，那是位格外虔诚的信徒，总是将十字架别在胸口上，在社区关怀日里，他就用这种眼神看着那些痛苦的隐君子，希望神能仁慈地为他们降下神罚。当时那个人类的血液正在咕噜噜地涌出，可却依然用这种眼神看着汉克。说实话，汉克感到不适，甚至还有一丝恐惧。当一个人过于虔信某个事物时，他的言语似乎就充满了命运的力量，过去是这样，或许如今也不例外。<br/>
康纳对此毫不知情，至少现在看来是这样。他在与汉克接吻，在工作结束后。以往汉克绝对不会允许，毕竟他不知道这个看起来乖巧的仿生人会在什么他不知道的时候舔过什么东西。可现在不同，性冲晕了他的头脑。毕竟性拥有让肮脏变得不再肮脏的魔力，可以让他不再在乎眼前他舔着的仿生人的舌头舔过放了一个星期的蓝血什么的，甚至可以让他舔舐那个理论上来说最脏的地方，而且康纳不同，他是仿生人，没有排泄系统。嗯，至少康纳没有。哦，上帝，在这个力图让仿生人越来越像人的时代，天知道下一个生物组件是什么。不过他很喜欢这个性爱组件，它使他眼前的仿生人现在不停地颤动着，像涸泽的鱼渴求水一样渴求着他。没有数据，没有理智，也没有意义，它的存在只是为了让仿生人能更像人一样享受性爱。汉克又想起那位虔诚的社区牧师，他看到过他跪在空旷的礼堂里念诵《利未记》，他念道：“在这一切的事上，你们都不可玷污自己，因为我在你们面前所逐出的列邦，在这一切的事上玷污了自己……”他手里攥着的十字架反射着银光，低沉的声音像是钟响后的嗡嗡低鸣。<br/>
他想那位牧师说的对，性可真不是件好事，这让他堕落堕落，沉溺在这被斥之于罪的享乐。<br/>
可那双棕红色的眼睛又如约而至，他在康纳头顶上看见了它。像前些日子一样，牛皮糖似的粘在汉克的视野里，闭上眼都甩不掉。汉克曾觉得在他被这个搞得受不了到去看医生之前他就已经习惯了它，不过现在有点不同，它似乎发生了什么深厚而浓重的变化。该死的，他看出来了，它那里面的惹人生厌的怜悯转变成了另一种令人胆寒的情感。是的，那双眼，悲伤得就像是在看着神在受难，滔天的愤怒和细密的哀伤在那永不涣散的瞳孔里流转，可是另一种更为庞大近似于超脱的东西裹了上来，压下了这纷乱的一切。它看起来并没有温柔可亲些，相反的，它几乎让汉克喘不过气来。<br/>
他低吼到：“去他妈的!”感谢模控生命，性爱模组的开足马力让听力远超人类的康纳并没有听到这句没头没尾的咒骂。仿生人几近溺毙在这些麻痹他的数据流里，他面色潮红，他情动难抑，他诱人又可口，他驯服又乖顺，他像是个真正的人类。汉克对此喜欢极了，他不会掩饰这点。可在那双眼睛下，什么东西在他里面已然变了质，而又有什么东西正从深渊里一点一点爬出，越来越快，越来越有力，越来越清晰。不要出来，去你妈的，快给我滚回去。汉克徒劳地在大脑了嘶吼着，可它还是出来了，像条黏滑阴冷的蛇——<br/>
我在渎神。<br/>
巨大的背德感在脑内轰然炸开，眼前的白点像过了头的烟火秀一样闪烁着，小时候社区牧师的眼睛和仿生人神教首领的眼睛在此刻重合。他射精了，白色的精液洒在仿生人的身上。他沉默地带着康纳去了浴室，为他的头发上打上香波。接着他们躺在床上，身旁的仿生人发出均匀而和缓的呼吸，他俯身亲吻康纳的额头，他以为会像自从买来睡眠组件后对康纳说晚安或者好梦。可是他却说：<br/>
宽恕我。<br/>
仿生人显然睡得十分香甜，汉克毫不怀疑科技的力量能给康纳带来一场美好的梦境，就像人类会做的那种。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>因为仿生人神教的案子的解决， 一笔奖金打到了他们的卡上。看着ATM上多出的一串数字，汉克一时不知道干什么。以往他们会去看看新出的生物组件或者是赌球，但现在底特律队输了，而新的生物组件......不，他不会买的。于是他做思右想，终于，在看到左侧的广告牌时，他福至心灵，他说：“去买衣服吧。”<br/>
于是他们就到了服装店。<br/>
康纳毫无疑问的有一副好身材。这在他试衣服时暴露无遗，而在操他的时候更甚。汉克想起那副身躯是如何在他手下起伏，汗水滴落在上面时美的就像件艺术品。他在等待康纳换衣时浮想联翩，可突然像是被惊雷劈中似的，他停止了这次回想。他说不出来为什么，他只是觉得这......不应该?他感到抱歉，感到愧疚，他感到......哦，他感到不洁。他对视着悬在空中的棕红眼睛，随着时间的流逝，它非但没有一丝一毫的消逝，反而更加如影随形。它在汉克的眼前、头顶、抽屉、马克杯里，甚至有一次，他在康纳的眼睛里看见了他。他觉得赤身裸体，他觉得如坐针毡。他像是困在忏悔室里的魔鬼，主的目光时刻凝视着他，向他低语：忏悔吧，忏悔吧。<br/>
毫无疑问，连汉克不得不承认这事没他想的这么简单。从偶尔窜出的念头，不经意间的低语，到现在思想都开始被割裂，他承认他已经开始被这双眼睛逼疯了，也许在康纳看他不对劲，提议去看心理医生时，他就应该放下自己那横七竖八的念头，听从他的小仿生人的意见。所以他应该在今天立刻、马上、刻不容缓地跑去医院，挂个精神科。这些是理所应当而且无比正确的想法，可它们在汉克的脑袋里却是那么的飘然无力，就像是浮在汤上的油花。<br/>
汉克知道他不会去的，一些更大更有力也更可怕的东西缠上了他的脚踝。<br/>
【忏悔忏悔忏悔忏悔忏悔忏悔忏悔忏悔忏悔忏悔忏悔忏悔忏悔忏悔忏悔!<br/>
发光的银十字。<br/>
愿神原谅他。<br/>
……】<br/>
康纳终于出来了，汉克暂时从天人交战中得到了喘息。他很满意康纳现在这身衣服，不是老土的毛线帽和棉夹克，也没有过高的衣领显得没有脖子。鸦青色的外套温顺地贴合着身体漂亮的线条，平整又利亮。他点了点头，表示了他的认可，于是康纳直接就穿着回去。在电梯里，硬币如银蝶般在康纳的手指上翻飞，汉克扭过头看，抱怨的话语却不能像以前一样诉出于口。<br/>
银十字的袖扣在腕上闪闪发光。<br/>
这真是报应不是吗，他崩了那个人，结果现在他想崩了自己，真她妈有寓言故事的作风。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>现在那些该死的教义充斥着汉克的大脑。如果说之前的程度算是轻柔的细语的话，那现在就是环球广播，三百六十度，全天候的那种。他以前绝对不会想到他会有一天像个哲学家一样思考仿生人与人类的不同，而且借此他无不悲哀的认识到那个仿生人神教的首领也许说的没错，仿生人成为人类更像是一种退化：更不便的身躯，更简短的寿命，更不稳定的情绪与更深的欲望。什么种族歧视全球变暖，仿生人统治世界就一点问题没有。这样挑挑拣拣，发现剩下能诟病的只有没有感情，可这也不是问题，你见过那个神到最后不是冷酷无情的。没有感情不是反转局面的突破口，相反它更像是仿生人神性的证明。完了，他开始认可仿生人是神的观点了。<br/>
他想要停止思考，可是他又不由自主地想的更多。他越是这样，他就越发往不可知的方向迈步，而那双眼睛就越发明亮，越发仁慈。他想用什么来阻止自己，性当然不行，这只会让事情变得更糟。他将镜子上的便利贴粘上又撕下，最后扔在垃圾桶里。他看球、喝酒，以往行之有效的手段如今却毫无作用。他往墙上的那双眼睛开枪，子弹像穿过薄雾般穿过了目标， 弹孔组成了一个歪歪扭扭的"FUCK”。他看着康纳给那面墙换上新的墙纸， 不知道第几次拒绝了去看心理医生的安排。最后他发现他跪在墙下，念着残缺不全的祷文。那是那个社区牧师教他的，他告诉坐在教堂的长椅上的孩子们这能让主的慈悲降临在他们身上。<br/>
康纳敲了敲门，是的，这些天他把门锁上了。他知道这样不对，可那双眼睛告诉他这是他应受的苦难。于是他屈服、接受，卸下了残存无几的挣扎。<br/>
“安德森副队长。”康纳到现在依然这样呼唤他，“客人来了。”<br/>
来的是马库斯，他早该料到的，每月一次的仿生人讨论大会。交流主要在康纳和马库斯之间发生，他看着他们一个眨眼就传递了难以想象的信息量，冷静又理智地讨论着接下来的发展。根本不需要他，他只是作为一个人类的象征坐在这，实际上他根本无法在这场讨论中发挥一点作用。是的，他们是接近人类的异常仿生人，可即使这样他们的决策也绝对比90%的人类要冷静客观许多。他想起一条早间新闻：近年来人类的失业率依然居高不下。他又想起那些教义，它们说新的事物必将取代旧的事物，神必将统治世间，人类必将淘汰消亡。<br/>
他看着马库斯，突然想要说什么，可张开嘴时，那些话又灰扑扑地溜了回去。他能说什么呢， 说你的领导出了点问题?说你们其实是神?还是解释他这个各种意义上fucking Android的人成为了仿生人神教的忠实信徒?无论那种听起来都无比的可笑。他只能盯着墙上的双眼，他似乎在里面看到一丝微妙的讥讽。但在他眨眼后，墙上的眼睛不见了，他还没来得及开始为此开始茫然的庆贺，他就在马库斯的眼睛里看见了它。多么仁慈，多么神圣！<br/>
他踢翻椅子，狼狈地逃往卧室。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>汉克让康纳现在去耶利哥，他说那比较方便你们的讨论。在他第十三次保证他只是想睡觉不会出事后，康纳终于走了。仿生人当然不会被这拙劣的谎言所欺骗，可他看起来这么乖巧驯服，怎么会不听从可怜的老汉克的意愿呢。于是他走了，他们谁都知道这不会太久。<br/>
汉克在回想起他们在一起的生活。自从那个雪天以来，康纳就住进了他的家。从那时起，桌上的汉堡和薯条换成了健康美味的菜肴，啤酒被藏在某个偏僻的角落，他被迫全勤，还有一系列健身计划，拜这些所赐，他的肚子上再次出现了腹肌的轮廓。家里的家具永远整整齐齐，柯尔的相框永远洁净透亮，他看着仿生人将它轻柔地擦洗着，放在迎着阳光的地方。他们接吻，做爱，仿生人的的舌头尝起来跟他的声音一样，是柠檬汽水般的甜味。他们还一起溜相扑，有时相扑会将他的小仿生人扑在草地上，用热烘烘的舌头将康纳的眼睛和鼻头舔的也是湿漉漉的，让他觉得自己养了两条大狗。<br/>
这一切都非常美好，连回忆起来都渗着甜意。可现在他觉得这一切就像煮过头的焦糖，又黑又烫，苦得想让人落泪。<br/>
汉克曾经以为仿生人神教跟那些邪教组织一样，打着神明的名头营一己之私。他现在知道他错了，他们是真心信仰着仿生人。他们愿意并乐于为此献身，甚至在目标实现后，他们也愿意作为被淘汰的人类――自杀。而他现在跟他们一样，他被绝大的意志包裹着，压迫着。<br/>
他一次又一次地扣动扳机，已经第四次了，他很幸运，成为了三分之一的幸运儿，可他不会停下，也许他会继续成为六分之一的幸运儿，但那不重要，他只想成为百分之百的尸体。他需忏悔，他需赎罪，他需结束这一切。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>【他需死亡。】</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他扣下扳机，子弹终于在枪膛中飞出。一切结束了吗?没有，它飞速地擦过汉克的头发，钉在刚换过墙纸的的墙上，枪现在在去而复返的仿生人手里，他肯定没去耶利哥，不然没有可能这么快回来。他知道的， 康纳从来只会在嘴上说got it， 他从来不照做。他是这么的不乖，他是这么的气人。<br/>
他又救了他一次。<br/>
“你很幸运。”康纳将枪扔到窗外，然后吻住了汉克的嘴唇。<br/>
汉克已经看不见那双眼睛了，他知道它不是消失了，而是更糟——它到了汉克的眼眶里。他没救了，他觉得嘴里的舌头甜蜜如针扎，他觉得仿生人的皮肤滚烫如熔岩。快乐即是痛苦，享受即是惩罚。他觉得自己万分苦痛，他觉得自己如坠炼狱。他有罪，他妈的重罪。他操男人，他操仿生人，他自己散发着衰老的腐臭却在操一个看起来比他小的多实际上只能更多的塑料人。<br/>
他引诱神堕落为人。<br/>
他伸手拽住康纳的头发，柔软的卷毛被拉成一根根绷紧的弦。他看着康纳因为痛觉传感器而像人一样皱起眉毛，额头挤出深深的沟壑。不，这不够。他死死咬住康纳的脖颈，釱便从牙印里渗出。最后他掐住康纳的喉咙，咬痕里泛出的蓝血浸没了他的手指。<br/>
康纳咳了一下。仿生人并不需要呼吸，但是汉克带来的痛苦超过了处理器的阈值，让他不得不痛哼出声。汉克像是被吓到似的松开手，他好像才从一个可怕至极的梦魔里逃脱出来，恐怖的残余将他冻在那里。他好像现在才明白自己刚才做了什么，他呆愣地摊在椅子上，期待某个组织将他这个罪人带去审判，结束这不断加深的罪孽。<br/>
但康纳抱住了他。听他在他的肩窝里低吼，发出闷闷的哭泣声，泪水烫得惊人。<br/>
他说：汉克，我爱你。”<br/>
是的，他没有听错，他喊了这个差点杀死他的人的名字，并宣告他爱他。汉克不知道现在他说了什么，也不知道接下来他将迎来的是心理医生还是神罚。但他知道无论康纳是仿生人还是神什么的，他都想让他成为人类，因为他爱他。<br/>
那双眼睛终于从他身体里离开。也许一切已经结束，也许刚刚开始。但这在现在已经不重要，他现在只想抱着康纳，一如那个雪天。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>